


Взлом шаблонов

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка сломать устоявшиеся шаблоны в серии драбблов.<br/>Название каждой главы содержит штамп, который будет взломан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Невилл Лонгботтом — дурак, увалень и слабак

**Взлом в каноне**

 

Если бы у Невилла спросили, какой его самый смелый поступок, то вы бы не услышали ничего о Нагини или об Отряде Дамблдора. Не услышали бы о противостоянии с Кэрроу. И про отдел тайн тоже.

Все это следствие. Первый свой решительный поступок, когда пришлось собрать с духом и переступить через себя, Невилл совершил на третьем курсе.

Нет, он и раньше был способен на нечто подобное, но именно тогда он полностью осознавал, чем ему эта храбрость обернется.

И скажите, что это легко поднять руку, когда вокруг замка рыщет убийца, сбежавший из Азкабана, когда этот убийца проникнул в башню Гриффиндора и по счастливой случайности никто не пострадал.

Скажите, что легко признаться побледневшей Макгонагалл посреди заполненной гостиной, когда она, сверкая глазами, спрашивает у всего факультета и ее голос дребезжит от сдерживаемых эмоций: «Кто из вас, какой безмерно глупый человек записал пароли этой недели на бумажке, а потом бросил где попало?»

 

**Практически апокрифичный взлом**

 

Невилл не любил магию, хотя в нем ее всегда была прорва. Он успешно изображал из себя маггла, пока дедушке не приспичило выкинуть его из окна. После чего на какое-то время его оставили в покое.

Ну что хорошего в магии, когда из-за нее Па и Ма жили в больнице? Что интересного в том, чтобы превращать чашки в мышей? Сидишь за столом, пьешь чай, и тут — хлоп! — вместо чашки у тебя в руке белая мышка с розочкой на носу; Ба считала, что только так она может отучить внука хлюпать за столом и не тянуть резину.

Невилл честно старался не тянуть эту резину, но сколько бы он не пробовал — Ба всегда была недовольна.

Сперва резиной Невилл считал белоснежную скатерть. И старался вообще до нее не дотрагиваться. Успешно старался, пока не опрокинул джем. Ба вспылила, но дедушка быстро наложил чары, и Невилл вздохнул спокойно. Почему-то Ба не любила чары.

Потом резиной показались ножки стула. И как ни весело было раскачиваться на нем, Невилл стал стараться вообще лишний раз не шевелиться за столом. Кончилось все тем, что он подавился горошком. Кашлял до слез, пока Ба вливала ему в рот жутко горькое зелье.

Отвратительное зелье.

Невилл поклялся, что никогда в жизни не станет варить такую гадость, какую варила их Ба.

В Хогвартсе пришлось не легче. Когда Малфой склеил ему ноги и пришлось прыгать до башни Гриффиндора солдатиком, Невилл неожиданно для себя связно изложил в уме три свитка на тему «Работа в саду дает лучшую физическую нагрузку, чем проклятья».

Именно эти три свитка Невилл повторил в уме семь лет спустя, когда с одного взмаха отрубил Нагини голову.

А ведь ни Гарри, ни Гермиона, ни Артур Уизли ничего не смогли с ней сделать, используя магию.


	2. Снейп ненавидит Гарри

  
_Вторая половина августа  
_  


Учебный год для преподавателей начинается не первого сентября, а в середине августа, когда день уже идет на убыль, но еще длиннее ночи, холодные ветра с Северного моря пронизывают Шотландию — окруженная с трех сторон морями вынуждена терпеть капризы погоды. Ясных дней все меньше, а терпких запахов все больше. Холмы лиловые от вереска, медовый тягучий аромат плывет между долинами, притягивая пчел. Чертополох тоже распускается сиреневыми огоньками, его уже можно собирать, пока ученики не заполнили школу и не забрали все время. В начале сентября кажется, что времени полно, но не успеешь оглянуться, как уже выпал снег и на холмах делать нечего.

Снейп плотнее запахнул мантию: тепло, но ветер студёный. Не нужен чертополох, и вереск тоже, и папоротник. И тысячу других трав и сборов. Второй год подряд он не варит зелья. Незачем. Да и некогда.

Первый год он никого не будет учить.

 

Хогвартс встречает его надменно вскинутой головой Минервы, кончик ее шляпы грозит проткнуть потолок Большого зала. Неприязненной усмешкой Филиуса, брезгливыми выражениям лиц Помоны и Роланды, застывшим Хагридом. Холодное оскорбительное: «Да, директор», «Нет, директор», будто бы он никогда не работал здесь.

Ничего, скоро в школе появятся Кэрроу и презрительные маски разбавятся завистью и лизоблюдством.

Остро не хватает чистой, открытой ненависти. Чтобы выплюнуть в лицо свою:

«Я не хотел этой должности, мистер Поттер».

«Я не смог ничего сделать на башне, как и вы, мистер Поттер».

«Я не трус».

«Я вас тоже ненавижу».

 

Горгулья пропускает, беспрекословно подчиняясь. Снейп усмехается и ставит пароль. Никто не поверит, что является пропуском в кабинет директора. Никто к нему не попадет.

В Хогвартсе пахнет пылью и безнадежностью. Когда появятся школьники будут другие запахи. Непокорности, адреналина, гнева, радости.

Вот радости — вряд ли.

Пересмотреть прошлогоднее расписание, развести Гриффиндор и Слизерин, сделать все, чтобы ни на одном уроке они не пересекались.

Протянуть бы год.

— Поздравляю с назначением, директор, — одновременно и уважительно, и насмешливо растягивая слова, произносит Финеас Блэк.

Похоже единственными его собеседниками будут портреты директоров. В Хогвартсе трудно остаться одному.

— Благодарю. Не сделаете ли мне одолжение, мистер Блэк? Дом на Гриммо-12 — пуст?

Финеас лениво прикрывает глаза.

— Пуст. Исключая крестника Сириуса и его друзей.

— Мне бы хотелось вас попросить проследить за ними.

— Чтобы юные горячие головы не наломали дров? — хмыкает Финеас и подбирает мантию, прежде чем шагнуть с портрета.

Об юных горячих головах — потом. Сейчас — бумажная волокита. Запахи чернил и свежей печати типографии.

_  
Второе сентября_

Лонгботтом радостно смеется. Его голос разносится по коридору, отражаясь от каменного свода.

Смех на вкус как лимон присыпанный сахаром.

— Ты спрашивал, почему Гарри прячется? Почему не действует?

Напротив него Макмиллиан, староста Хаффлпаффа, недоверчиво косится по сторонам.

— Ты в это веришь, Невилл? Гарри ворвался в министерство магии? Когда те его ищут? Зачем?

— Чтобы спасти магглорожденных, конечно!

— Ему повезло, что он не попался.

— Мы тоже должны что-нибудь придумать. Наш Отряд!

Только этого не хватало.

— Так, — бросает Снейп своим особо ядовитым тоном, и Макмиллиан вздрагивает. А Лонгботтом, тот, кто всегда дрожал, как осиновый лист, вскидывает голову — бессознательно копирует декана? Его рука твердо сжимает палочку. В глазах — решительность. И ненависть, конечно.

Два месяца назад за ним уже гнался Поттер. С той же решительностью, но ненависть у него была другая, клокочущая, живая, как огонь. Она обжигала.

— Самонадеянный мальчишка совершил глупый поступок. Макмиллиан прав, ему повезло.

Поттеру всегда везет, пора привыкнуть. Видно судьба знает, что мальчик не проживет долго, срок отмерен и его не переиграть.

— Смелый поступок! — возражает Лонгботтом.

— К декану. На отработку. Быстро. Оба.

Взгляда Лонгботтом, к счастью, не выдерживает. Круто разворачивается, направляясь в башню Гриффиндора.

Поттер бы выдержал.

Дерзкий, упрямый, безмозглый идиот.

Додуматься только! Решиться геройствовать. Явиться в министерство, которое его ищет, со спасательной миссией.

Если он так продолжит, то план Дамблдора обречен.

Да и хоть какие-то шансы у них есть?

Обреченность.

Но ей не так уж и разит. В Хогвартсе кипит жизнь, пусть и всплесками ярости.

В кабинете директора настежь открыто окно. Откуда-то доносится запах спелых яблок.

Поттер пробрался в министерство.

Или прорвался?

Скорее второе, чем первое.

Губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, такой непривычной для него.

  
_  
Второе мая_  


Учебный год заканчивается преждевременно.

В хижине воняет пылью и сыростью. А еще тянет гарью со стороны Хогвартса. Роса выпадет через несколько часов, и значит запах листьев и травы он уже не почувствует.

Голосовые связки не слушаются, остается только зрение, да обоняние.

В мальчишке нет ни ненависти, ни злобы. Усталость. И что-то еще. Незнакомое.

Взгляд цепкий, настороженный. Он крайне потрясен. Удивлен способом убийства. И причиной, конечно. А еще он сочувствует. Врагу сочувствует? Хваленное гриффиндорское великодушие. Которое их всех может спасти.

Пожалуй, первый раз он смотрит не на Лили или Джеймса. Первый раз видит сына, а не родителей.

Если у них шансы? Секунду назад он бы сказал, что их почти нет. Когда Гарри Поттер появился в хижине — все изменилось.

Кислый неприятный кокон накрыл его, как только он шагнул сюда. Но с Гарри ворвался свежий воздух.

Гарри обречен и долго не протянет. Но запах поражения, смердевший весь год, выветривается.

Последние мгновения для общего дела — того, что их объединяло все эти годы, а особенно в последний.

Особенно.

Гарри должен знать. Не только то, что поручил Дамблдор.

Но и то, что касается только его, Снейпа.

О том, что он не трус.

И о том, как он ненавидел. Ненавидел ли.

Только это — сейчас — важно.

Аромат цветущих яблонь, белых, как та субстанция, что собирают школьники в стеклянный флакон, накрывает Снейпа, окончательно отделяя и отдаляя.


	3. Гарри — аврор

— Побережье, под ногами проваливается земля — зыбучие пески. Я запаниковал. А потом подумал, чтобы сделал Гарри Поттер? Расслабился, лег на спину и попытался плыть. То ли магия подсобила, то ли пески двигались к воде, но через три часа я уже плыл в океане… а банда утонула вся на берегу.

Гарри Поттер зябко повел плечами — кашемировая кофта не грела! — и зевнул. Денис Криви исправно приходил после каждого вызова и рассказывал, как ему в трудные минуты помогают мысли о Гарри Поттере. О том, кто был рожден стать аврором.

— Когда ты вернешься, Гарри? Весь отдел скучает.

В первый же вызов Поттера отстранили от службы. Говорили, что магический мир не желает видеть героя мертвым.

— Ты как? Держишься? Я завтра поговорю с Кингсли. Тебя можно вернуть назад, под другим именем.

— Спасибо, Денис! — Гарри с чувством пожал руку своему гостью на прощанье, в знак признательности.

Как только тот ушел, кислая мина несправедливо обиженного — Гарри долго тренировался перед зеркалом, изображая Снейпа, которому только что сказали, что отработку с Поттером будет проводить Дамблдор — сменилась на счастливое выражение лица.

Он готов был терпеть эти визиты, так нужные Денису. Зыбучие пески, только подумать. Гарри хватило осени девяносто седьмого и палатки на троих. Больше никаких походных условий. Больше никаких чокнутых колдунов, проклятий, арестов. Никаких долгов магическому миру.

Он же может пожить для себя?

Гарри спустился в подвал, там чары Блэков не пропускали ни звука. В прошлом в подвале была лаборатория, где варили зелья. А может и не только варили, но и применяли на магглах — кто знает Блэков?

Кричер помог прошлым летом обновить и чары, и стены. Помог расставить ударную установку. Как только Гарри отстранили от службы, он завернул в магазин и увидел паренька, яростно стучащего по барабанам. Установка была куплена немедленно. В тот же вечер Гарри сел постучать и забыл, что он Герой, что он Надежда, что он должен.

Барабаны помогли кое-что найти, кое-что интересное. Чем можно было бы заняться, забив на авроров и политику. Из всех знакомых только Луна поняла, зачем он учит разные сбивки и переходы.

Как обычно.

У Гарри никак не получался бласт-бит, на скорости двести тридцать ударов в минуту он сбивался. Вторую неделю подряд — он никак не мог взять предел.

Как только Гарри сел за установку, Кричер по привычке сунул пальцы в уши и звуковая волна, похожая на пулеметную стрельбу из маггловских фильмов, захлестнула подвал.

Сердце стучало ровно с ударами об бочку, так же глухо и крышесносно. Кричер зажмурился, и Гарри тряхнул головой. Двести двадцать два. Двести двадцать три…

Гермиона снова попеняет ему на жестокое обращение с домовым эльфом.

Двести двадцать четыре.

Но попробуй только выгнать его из подвала. Вот где начнутся настоящие страдания.

Двести двадцать пять.

Звон, но не тарелок, перебил грохот установки. Телефон. Маггловский прибор. Крошечный, без антенны и проводов.

В последний раз лязгнул хай-хэт.

Гарри протянул руку, телефон сам влетел в нее. Вот ради чего он стучал, что есть силы с риском оглохнуть. Он пока не установил, то ли это магия Кричера так работала, то ли после игры на барабанах у него самого активировалась беспалочковая магия.

Вероятно, адреналин активировал некие скрытые ресурсы. Стоило провести полевые испытания, вот только уже не с барабанами, а с маггловской техникой, чтобы понять: чьи именно?

Испугаться по-настоящему.

Именно поэтому Гарри нажал кнопку вызова и немедленно аппарировал, услышав:

— Мистер Кью, вы не забыли, что встречаетесь кое с кем в музее?


	4. Рон — тупой, Гермиона — заучка

В небольшой и уютный домик в пригороде Лондона на Черри-стрит въехали молодожены. Между соседями расходились мнения, когда приезжали грузчики. Миссис Любопытный нос считала, что видела огромную машину в канун Рождества. Миссис Люблю сплетни видела как парочка безо всяких вещей заехала в Сочельник, а ночью молодой супруг вылетел из трубы на метле. Миссис Люблю сплетни любила прикладываться к элю, поэтому ее мало кто слушал. Мистер Острый взгляд видел у новобрачной книги под мышками и карандаш за ухом, а у новобрачного небольшой желтый мячик размером с грецкий орех.

Миссис Сварливый нрав набралась смелости и в полночь заглянула в окно к необыкновенным соседям. В руках у нее была корзина с садовыми ножницами, как будто она собиралась подстригать изгородь и в темноте перепутала дома.

Новобрачная сидела в гостиной за книгой и спала. Перед ней лежал пергамент, на котором перо — кто-то еще пользуется этими штуковинами? — аккуратно выводило слова. Наверное фокус какой-то с магнитами. Новобрачный разговаривал сам собой, косясь в открытую книгу жены.

Он повернул голову, и миссис Сварливый нрав со страху уселась на заснеженную клумбу.

****

**10 часов спустя**

**обеденный перерыв**

**Дырявый котел**

**ланч за 10 сиклей**

— Как доклад Гермионы?

Все утро Рон провел в магазине Ультрафокусов, пересчитывая оставшиеся ингредиенты. После ланча придется отправлять письмо поставщику и торопить его. Скоро начнется горячий сезон, каникулы закончатся и школьники отправятся в Хогвартс, поэтому стоит заранее к нему приготовиться.

— Запнулась несколько раз, — пожал плечами Гарри, — но в целом продержалась весьма уверенно. Дебаты будут завтра. Перси отпаивает ее мятным чаем.

— Она справится.

— А может... — Гарри запнулся. — У меня осталось оборотное зелье. Что если ты подменишь ее?

— Мы же договорились, что на Тритонах я подменял ее в последний раз.

— Рон, дело не только в Рите, не только в том, что все привыкли к тому, что Гермиона увлекается зубодробильными исследованиями, а ты любишь филонить.

— А в чем?

— В стратегическом преимуществе. Визенгамот единогласно проголосует за твою кандидатуру. Станешь главой патентного отдела. Гермиону собираются закопать жалобами магических существ, поэтому ты точно пройдешь.

— Они считают меня тупым и надеются управлять мной. И рады, что Гермионе некогда будет вмешиваться.

— Именно. Все, как мы и планировали.

— Гарри! У меня много дел в магазине. Ты же сваливаешь не только патенты, но и кучу правовых заморочек Гермионы? Когда я буду спать?

— Выделим хроноворот. Под сон. Я не шучу. Часть жалоб домовиков я могу забрать себе. Буду давать своим сотрудникам, вместо штрафных санкций. Часть тебе поможет разобрать Перси. В качестве хобби.

Ланч медленно, но верно стыл.

— Гарри! Я хочу жить нормально. Не сидеть всю ночь над книгами, а проводить вечера с женой. Выйти прогуляться в сквере. Поехать с ней куда-нибудь и с ее родителями, мир посмотреть. Ничего не планировать. Завести ребенка. Получить права. Побыть магглами. Разбить с отцом пасеку.

— Гермиона надоумила? Насчет ребенка?

— Я и сам не против.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Они с Джинни явно сговорились. Пусть подождет полгода-год. Обещаю, потом я вас отпущу.

— Не отпустишь, — вздохнул Рон.

— Как будто ты сам уйдешь. Тебе же станет скучно.

— Ты прав.

— Я всегда прав.

— А тебе не говорили, что люди, которые постоянны правы — с большей вероятностью попадают в статистику умерших неестественной смертью?

— Напугал. И не такие угрожали.

Рон снова вздохнул. Правота Гарри раздражала до колик.

**Вечер, паб в центре Лондона**

**Две «Маргариты» за пятый столик**

— Весь день мечтала об этом.

Гермиона сбросила туфли, закидывая ступни на свободный стул.

— Перенервничала?

— Как будто я завалила Тритоны. Мне так страшно давно не было.

— Надо было отправить Рона.

— Его бы слушать не стали. Помнишь усовершенствованное действие порт-ключа? Никаких падений, чары амортизации? Его перебили на втором предложении. А когда он заговорил о новом исключении закона левитации — все решили, что это розыгрыш!

— Репутация работает против него. Чин-чин?

Джинни достала соломинку и отсалютовала бокалом.

Гермиона в ответ вытащила шпильки, распуская волосы, и отпила коктейль.

В пабе гремела музыка, магглы шумно отмечали канун нового года, но столик изначально заколдовали приглушающими чарами.

— Рон сам виноват, — наконец, вздохнула Гермиона. Не хотел выделяться, не хотел получать дополнительные задания. Прикидывался идиотом. Так, что сам в это поверил. А теперь... кто его примет всерьез?

Джинни накрутила прядь на палец.

— Ты. Гарри. Я. Джордж.

— Я бы бросила это министерство. Сидела бы и читала про руны. Что-то художественное. Или бы написала что-то про руны. Совершенно не серьезное.

— Гарри Поттер и Руна истины?

— Нет. Только не про Гарри. Про него и так все, кому не лень, пишут. Надоели глупости.

— Завтра дебаты. Переходим на чай?

— Нет. Повторим. Пусть Рон идет завтра. Я больше не могу.

Джинни щелкнула пальцами, и официант появился с новыми бокалами.

— Скажи, Гермиона, — Джинни оглянулась, будто опасаясь, что их могут подслушать. — А в школе как часто вы с Роном менялись местами?

— Достаточно часто.

— А это не противно?

Гермиона провела рукой по тонкой ножке бокала.

— Нет. Его оборотное зелье по вкусу, как маргарита. И по цвету. Ммм... вкусно.

— А твое?

— Рон говорит, что похоже на вишневый ликер.

Джинни пригнулась вперед.

— А вы пробовали заниматься любовью под оборотным? Правду пишет Ведьмополитен, что ощущения незабываемые?

— А вы не пробовали?

Джинни покраснела.

— Я никогда не становилась Гарри. Никогда не пила его оборотное. Говоришь, оно золотистого цвета?

— Золотистого. Пить также приятно, как сливочное пиво. Очень тонизирует. Вот только зрение ухудшается тотчас. И приобретаешь дурацкую привычку зрить в корень.

— Ты тогда поняла, что Рон прикидывается?

— И много чего еще. Увы.

— Что именно?

— Что мне нужно для счастья.

— И что же?

— Я работаю над этим... — Гермиона повертела в руках бокал. — Мы с Роном работаем над этим, — поправилась она.

Милый уютный домик и любопытные соседи уже завелись. Еще бы дочку и сына. Летнюю возню на веранде, крики расшалившихся детей, пирог для миссис Любопытный нос от Молли, Артура, собирающего мед. Расцветающие после десяти вечера луноцветы. Кабинет Рона с кучей патентов на стенах. Самого Рона на метле, перехватывающего снитч у Гарри из-под носа.

Ну последнее вряд ли сбудется, но у всего остального, как выражается Рон, вероятность исполнения стремится к единице.

В новый год Гермиона решила, что загадает.

Кажется, Джинни тоже.


End file.
